


Ik ga op reis en ik neem mee

by Enomisje



Category: JURK!
Genre: Brotp, Dennis - Freeform, Drama, JURK! - Freeform, Jeroen - Freeform, M/M, RPF, sad with a happy end, slight angst, vriendschap
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enomisje/pseuds/Enomisje
Summary: Wat als Dennis van de ene op de andere dag besluit om te vertrekken uit Nederland? En hoe zal Jeroen daarop reageren? Zullen de vrienden elkaar ooit nog terug zien?





	1. Een verdrietig begin

**Author's Note:**

> Op mijn computer staat een heleboel fanfictie die ik ooit heb geschreven maar nooit gepubliceerd. Omdat het tijd is dat er wat meer JURK!-fanfictie het internet op komt, deel ik het bij deze met jullie, lieve lezers.  
> Een van mijn favoriete thema's om over te schrijven is "Wat als Dennis en Jeroen afscheid van elkaar moeten nemen, wetende dat ze elkaar voor hele lange tijd niet zullen zien?" Dat kan er bijvoorbeeld zo uit zien als deze fanfic.  
> Hou bij het lezen in je achterhoofd dat deze fanfictie geschreven is in 2012. Toen bestonden hyves en msn nog, maar whatsapp en skype nog niet. 
> 
> Jeroen en Dennis bestaan in mijn hoofd als karakters gedestilleerd uit uren aan beeldmateriaal en interviews van die twee. Als delen van het verhaal een beetje out of character zijn, ligt dat aan mijn interpretatie van hun vriendschap en hoe ze in het echt zijn.  
> De karakters zijn gebaseerd op echte mensen (real person fiction), maar dit is fictie en Jeroen en Dennis zelf zijn hier op geen enkele manier bij betrokken.

Met een hol gevoel in zijn buik zat Dennis op een bankje in het bijna verlaten Vondelpark. Het druilerige weer had de meeste mensen van straat gejaagd en alleen een man met een hond en een paar verdwaalde fietsers gebruikten de paden. Zelfs het weer leek Dennis’ gemoedstoestand te weerspiegelen, evenals zijn reflectie in het water. De fontein klaterde lusteloos een droevig deuntje en de wind begeleidde hem door af en toe eens met zijn water te spelen. Dennis controleerde of zijn backpack en zijn gitaarkoffer nog steeds naast het bankje stonden en keek toen op zijn horloge. Nog even, en dan zou Jeroen er zijn. Dan zou hij de moeilijkste stap uit zijn leven gaan maken, met alleen zijn beste vriend als getuige. Dit zou een afscheid worden, zwaarder dan enig afscheid dat hij ooit had moeten nemen. Maar het moest. Het moest. Zo kon hij, wilde hij niet verder.

“Je kiest het weer wel uit om buiten af te spreken”, klonk opeens de vrolijke stem van Jeroen. “Je weet dat ik een verschrikkelijke timing heb”, grinnikte Dennis. Hij stond op en de twee vrienden omhelsden elkaar kort ter begroeting.

“Ach, dat valt toch wel mee”, antwoordde Jeroen. Zijn blik viel op de koffers naast het bankje. “Wat is dit allemaal?”, vroeg hij met een gebaar naar de backpack. Dennis zuchtte diep en keek Jeroen niet aan toen hij zei: “Ik ga weg, Jeroen.” “Op vakantie?” Aan Jeroens stem was te horen dat hij ook wel wist dat het geen vakantie ging worden. Dennis schudde zijn hoofd. “Nee Jeroen. Weg. Gewoon weg. Weg van hier, weg uit Nederland, weg uit het leven waarin ik me zo opgesloten voel. Ja, ik mag leuke dingen doen hier, maar ondertussen ga ik me steeds ongelukkiger voelen. Ik wil weg, Jeroen. Vrij zijn. Opnieuw beginnen.”

Hij keek zijn vriend aan. Die stond met verbijstering te luisteren. “Maar Dennis, ik wist helemaal niet dat… waarom heb je niks gezegd, dan hadden we samen naar een oplossing kunnen zoeken. Kom, laten we er eerst over praten, dan kun je daarna altijd nog weg.” Dennis schudde zijn hoofd. “Denk maar niet dat ik hier niet goed over nagedacht heb, Jeroen. Kom op, daar ken je me te goed voor. Je gaat me niet over halen. Dit is mijn beslissing.” Hij zuchtte diep. “Om eerlijk te zijn, jij was het enige dat mij hier hield, de enige persoon voor wie ik hier wilde blijven. Lang vond ik dat goed genoeg, maar nu… één persoon is te weinig. Het valt in het niet bij de honderden redenen om te vertrekken. Het spijt me, Jeroen, maar ik ga.”

Jeroen deed een paar keer zijn mond open om iets te zeggen, maar deed hem dan ook weer gelijk dicht. Uiteindelijk zei hij: “Ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen, Dennis. Het komt nogal uit de lucht vallen. Maar… Ik kan je niet meer van gedachten laten veranderen hè?” Dennis schudde zijn hoofd. “Nee, dat kan niet.” Jeroen zuchtte en knikte langzaam. “Ik zal je ontzettend gaan missen.” “Ik jou ook”, zei Dennis zacht. “Ik wist dat van iedereen, jij het zou begrijpen. Daarom ben jij ook de enige aan wie ik het vertel voordat ik vertrek. Morgen wordt er automatisch een mail verstuurd naar iedereen die ik ken om uit te leggen dat ik weg ben. Dan ben ik al lang gevlogen en zit ik in verweggistan. Ik heb in de mail ook uitgelegd dat ze me niet hoeven proberen te bellen, want mijn telefoon laat ik hier. Die ligt nog thuis.” Hij stak zijn hand in zijn broekzak en haalde er een sleutel uit. Daarna pakte hij Jeroens hand en drukte de sleutel erin. “Alsjeblieft, de reservesleutel van mijn huis. Ik vraag je niet om erop te passen, ik vraag je niet om de planten water te geven of schoon te maken of post op te rapen. Ik geef je deze sleutel als teken van onze vriendschap. Je mag mijn huis gebruiken zo vaak je wilt, met wie je maar wilt. Je mag mijn cd en dvd collectie gebruiken, je mag mijn drankvoorraad opdrinken. Alles is van jou.”

Jeroen sloot zijn hand wat aarzelend om de sleutel. “Maar Dennis, kom je nog wel terug?” Dennis haalde zijn schouders op. “Ik weet het niet, Jeroen. Ik ga weg om mezelf te vinden. Misschien kom ik terug als ik mezelf gevonden heb. Misschien vind ik mezelf wel op een boerderij ergens in Australië en kom ik nooit meer terug. Ik weet het niet. Het kan zijn dat ik na 3 maanden weer terug ben, misschien na 3 jaar, maar misschien kom ik wel nooit terug.” “Maar dan zie ik je misschien nooit meer.” Jeroens stem klonk breekbaar. Dennis schudde zijn hoofd. “Misschien nooit meer”, herhaalde hij.

Hun ogen ontmoetten elkaar. Dat was het moment dat ze elkaar in de armen vlogen. “Ik wil niet dat je weg gaat”, bracht Jeroen uit voordat hij in snikken uitbarstte. “Wat moet ik zonder jou? Wat moet er met onze projecten?” “Sssssj”, suste Dennis terwijl hij Jeroen dicht tegen zich aan hield. “Je kan best zonder mij. Dat doe je al jaren. Jij komt er wel. Je vind wel andere mensen om projecten mee te doen. Alleen Neonletters en Jurk! zijn er niet meer. Ik moet gaan, Jeroen. Ik moet gaan. Ookal doet het nog zo’n pijn. Die pijn gaat over met de tijd, geloof me.” Maar Jeroen was ontroostbaar en Dennis voelde zich met de minuut onzekerder worden of hij nog steeds wel wilde gaan. Resoluut verbrak hij de omhelzing.

“Ik wil je nog één ding geven, Jeroen.” Jeroen veegde zijn tranen weg terwijl Dennis de gitaarkoffer pakte. “Hier, voor jou.” Jeroens ogen werden groot. “Wauw, Dennis, je gitaar? Maar…” Dennis glimlachte. “Ik wil dat jij hem houdt. Misschien kan je Valerie erop leren spelen.” Alsof hij iets enorm kostbaars aanpakte nam Jeroen de gitaar van Dennis over. “Meen je dit serieus?” Dennis knikte. “Heel serieus. Ik zal hem niet nodig hebben. We hebben samen heel wat dierbare herinneringen aan deze gitaar. Daarom wil ik dat jij hem hebt.” Even leek Jeroen in trance van het cadeau dat hij had gekregen. Plotseling leek hij te ontwaken. Hij zette de gitaar tegen het bankje aan, keek Dennis in de ogen en zei: “Wacht hier. Ik ben over een kwartiertje terug”, en hij sprong op zijn fiets en racete weg.

Verbaasd zakte Dennis weer neer op het bankje. Even overwoog hij om toch te gaan, maar iets hield hem tegen. Misschien was het de gedachte dat hij zijn beste vriend niet zo kon laten zitten na wat hij allemaal al geflikt had. Misschien was het gewoon de verlamming van de hele ontmoeting met Jeroen de afgelopen minuten. Of misschien wilde hij gewoon niet vertrekken zonder nog een laatste afscheidsknuffel. Hij wist het niet. Hij voelde zich als verlamd, vastgeplakt op het bankje.

Een dikke twintig minuten later kwam Jeroen op topsnelheid aan fietsen. “Godzijdank Dennis, je bent er nog. Ik was zo bang dat je weg was gegaan”, hijgde hij. Dennis zei niets, maar stond weer op en keek Jeroen vragend aan. “Ik wil dat je ook iets van mij meeneemt, als aandenken”, begon hij. Hij haalde een ring van zijn pink, pakte Dennis’ rechterhand en schoof de ring aan zijn pink. “De ring die ik altijd droeg voordat ik met Claire trouwde, weet je nog?”, vroeg hij. Dennis knikte. “Dat weet ik nog. Geef je die echt aan mij? Ik dacht dat hij grote gevoelswaarde had.” “Heeft ie ook. Daarom juist wil ik dat jij hem hebt. Dan heb ik het gevoel dat ik toch bij je ben.” Jeroen draaide zich om en trok een plastic tasje onder zijn bagagedrager uit. “En hier heb je mijn lievelingstrui. Voor als je ergens bent waar het koud is.” Dennis pakte het tasje aan en keek erin. “Je Zand 2010-trui? Maar dat ding draag je altijd!” “En nu is het tijd dat jij hem gaat dragen. Hij is voor jou, Dennis. Als teken van onze vriendschap.” “Dit betekent meer voor me dan ik je zeggen kan”, zei Dennis zacht. “Dit had ik niet verwacht, Jeroen. Bedankt. Echt bedankt.”

De twee omhelsden elkaar nog eens. Toen zei Dennis: “Dan is het nu tijd om te gaan. Dankjewel voor dit afscheid, Jeroen. Je bent een ware vriend.” Jeroens lippen krulden in een glimlach die zijn ogen niet bereikten. “Ik ga je missen, Dennis. Van je krullen tot je schoenen. En vooral je grappen en je loyaliteit. Ik vind het jammer dat het zo moet gaan. Maar onthoud dat ik zielsveel van je houd. Voor altijd.” Tranen verschenen in Dennis’ ogen. “Ik hou ook van jou. Jij bent de enige die ik ga missen. Echt missen. Het spijt me dat het zo moet gaan.” Jeroen omvatte Dennis’ hoofd met zijn handen, trok hem dichterbij en dwong Dennis om hem recht in de ogen te kijken. “Als je me nodig hebt, bel me, en ik kom zo snel mogelijk naar je toe. Ik ga voor je door het vuur, Dennis. Ik dacht dat jij dat ook voor mij zou doen. Dat weet ik nu niet meer zo zeker. Ik weet nog maar één ding zeker. Je bent mijn allerbeste vriend en ik hou van je, godverdomme!”

Er begonnen nu tranen uit zijn ogen te vloeien. “Ga niet, Dennis. Je hoeft niet te gaan. Blijf. Alsjeblieft…” De twee vrienden keken elkaar in de ogen en Dennis wist nu minder zeker dan ooit dat hij wilde gaan. Zijn stem klonk breekbaar. “Ik ga, Jeroen. Ik moet gaan. Voor mezelf. Kom hier.” Tranen stroomden over de wangen van beide vrienden terwijl ze elkaar afscheid knuffelden. Nog één kus. Nog één knuffel. Nog één laatste aanraking. De allerlaatste woorden die ze tegen elkaar zouden spreken. “Ik ga je missen, Dennis.” “Ik jou ook, gozer.” Hun handen waren de laatsten om elkaar los te laten toen ze van elkaar weg liepen. Dennis met een backpack op zijn rug en een plastic tasje in zijn hand. Jeroen met een gitaarkoffer in zijn handen.

Nog één laatste blik. Toen draaide Dennis zijn rug naar Jeroen en rende weg. Een paar grasvelden verderop stortte hij ineen en huilde openlijk. Het afscheid was hem zwaarder gevallen dan verwacht. Maar dat veranderde niks. Hij ging nog steeds.

Jeroen keek zijn beste vriend na totdat hij hem niet meer kon zien. Hij onderdrukte de neiging om hem achterna te gaan en zakte neer op het bankje waar even tevoren Dennis nog had gezeten. Met zijn hoofd in zijn handen huilde hij. Hoe kon zijn beste vriend dit doen? Gewoon zomaar, zonder enige aankondiging? De pijn was nu al ondragelijk. Zou hij hem echt nooit meer zien?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahw, wat een verdriet! Hopelijk komt het in het tweede hoofdstuk weer goed...


	2. Een happy end

22 maanden na zijn vertrek zat Dennis er doorheen. Hij had alles geprobeerd, heel veel meegemaakt en eindelijk wist hij wie hij was: een enorme sukkel. Hij keek naar de ring om zijn pink, die hij niet af had gedaan sinds Jeroen hem om zijn vinger had geschoven. De ring was een token geweest die hem elke dag voor zijn gevoel had beschermd, maar hem ook elke dag herinnerde aan de persoon op deze wereld waar hij het meest van hield. Uiteindelijk was hij erachter gekomen dat hij altijd al had gehad wat hij nodig had: Jeroen en alles wat ze samen deden en zouden doen.

“Ik ben een sukkel”, vertelde Dennis zichzelf terwijl hij zijn backpack omkeerde om hem opnieuw in te pakken. “En ik heb niet eens genoeg geld om terug te gaan naar Nederland.” Een voor een pakte hij zijn spullen in de backpack, totdat hij een plastic tasje tegen kwam dat hem vaag bekend voor kwam. Toen hij erin keek vond hij Jeroens Zand 2010 trui, die Jeroen aan hem gegeven had voor zijn vertrek. Hij had hem daarna één keer uit het tasje gehaald, maar Jeroens geur in de trui was te veel voor hem geweest en hij had de trui onderin zijn backpack gestopt om hem nooit meer te pakken. Nu haalde hij de trui uit het tasje en begroef zijn gezicht erin.

“Jeroen, Jeroen, ik ben zo stom geweest. Kon ik maar terug”, snikte hij gesmoord. En hoewel het buiten bijna 30 graden was, trok hij toch de trui over zijn hoofd. Gekleed in Jeroens trui pakte hij zijn backpack verder in. Toen ging hij voor de spiegel staan en bekeek zichzelf. Hij zag een veertiger met een grote bos krullen die nodig een knipbeurt nodig had. Een vlassig baardje bedekte zijn kin en zijn blauwe ogen stonden flets achter zijn bril. Zijn lichaam was smal en eigenlijk te mager. Zijn schoenen waren afgesleten en zijn broek moest nodig gewassen. De trui was het enige smetteloze dat hij droeg. De ring aan zijn pink glom in het zonlicht dat door het open raam naar binnen viel. “Jeroen, I swear…”, fluisterde hij naar de spiegel. "Als ik toen had geweten wat ik nu weet, was ik niet gegaan." 

Opeens viel hem iets op. Uit de zak van de trui stak een hoekje van een wit papier. Hij keek naar beneden, voelde met zijn handen en trok een envelop uit de zak vandaan. Verbaasd zonk hij neer op het bed en opende met trillende handen de envelop. Er zat een kleine kaart in.

 _Liefste Dennis, Alsjeblieft, kom terug. Kusjes, Jeroen._ _P.S. Als je geld op is, kijk dan in de envelop_

De tranen stroomden over Dennis’ wangen terwijl zijn vingers in de envelop voelden en daar een kleinere envelop in vonden. Hij opende de envelop op de tast en haalde er een roze briefje van 500 euro uit, samen met een briefje met de tekst “Voor de terugreis.” Ongelovig liet Dennis het geld door zijn vingers glijden. “Jeroen, you bastard, je wist dat ik terug zou willen maar misschien niet zou kunnen”, fluisterde hij ongelovig. “Zelfs toen ik je verliet zorgde je nog voor me.”

Hij keerde zich naar de spiegel en vertelde zichzelf nog eens dat hij een verschrikkelijke sukkel was. Daarna vermande hij zichzelf, telde het geld dat hij zelf nog had en hoopte dat het samen met het geld van Jeroen genoeg was voor een ticket India-Nederland. Met de sweater nog aan liep hij de warmte van de dag in, nam een taxi naar het vliegveld en wist een ticket naar Nederland te bemachtigen. 

Twee dagen reizen later kwam hij aan bij zijn huis. De sleutel groef hij op uit zijn backpack en met een vreemd gevoel opende hij zijn voordeur. Het huis zag er verlaten uit. Er lag een dikke laag stof en een enorme stapel post lag op tafel en op de deurmat, alsof iemand de eerste maanden er nog was geweest, maar daarna niet meer. Dennis dumpte zijn backpack en liep naar een geheim vakje in zijn bureau, diepte zijn mobieltje op en sloot deze aan op stroom.

Het enige dat hij wilde doen was Jeroen zien, hem bedanken voor de reis naar huis, voor zijn loyaliteit. Onrustig wachtte hij tot de telefoon teken van leven begon te vertonen. Met trillende vingers tikte hij een sms.

_Lieve Jeroen, ik ben weer thuis. Ik kan je niet genoeg bedanken voor de verrassing in je trui. Ik ben een enorme sukkel geweest en ik snap het als je kwaad bent en je me niet meer wil zien. Maar als je toch nog vrienden wil zijn, kom dan vandaag om 2 uur naar het bankje in het Vondelpark waar we afscheid namen. Veel liefs, Dennis._

Dit voelde nog enger dan Jeroen vertellen dat hij zou vertrekken, maar hij drukte toch op ‘verzenden’.

Het lentezonnetje piepte tussen de wolken door en maakte de aprildag toch al redelijk warm. De fontein klaterde vrolijk en de wind speelde met de waterdruppels. Een paar mensen zaten op kleedjes aan de overkant van het water te genieten van het mooie weer. Ondanks de warmte had Dennis nog steeds de Zand 2010 trui aan. Zenuwachtig draaide hij aan de ring om zijn pink terwijl hij heen en weer liep bij het bankje. Hij had de rust niet om te gaan zitten. Het werd 2 uur, maar niemand kwam. Het werd kwart over 2, en nog steeds geen Jeroen. Dennis besloot dat hij zou wachten tot half 4. Als Jeroen er dan nog niet was, dan was de vriendschap over en moest hij daar maar mee leven.

Gelukkig voor Dennis kwam het niet zo ver. Tegen half 3 kwam Jeroen om de hoek van het pad lopen. Hij bleef staan zodra hij Dennis in het oog kreeg. Ook Dennis bleef stil staan. Hij voelde zich als verlamd. Daar was Jeroen, zijn vriend, hij was hem niet kwijt! Ze bleven elkaar aan staren.

Het was Dennis die het eerste sprak. “Het spijt me zo, Jeroen. Ik ben zo’n sukkel geweest…”

Dat leek de druppel te zijn voor Jeroen. Het stalen masker dat zijn gezicht was geweest toen hij Dennis weer zag brak en terwijl hij zijn tranen nauwelijks kon bedwingen rende hij op Dennis af. Die voelde zich nu ook vrij om op Jeroen af te rennen en de vrienden vlogen in elkaars armen. “Klootzak, klootzak”, was het enige dat Jeroen kon zeggen terwijl hij Dennis tegen zich aan klemde. Hun tranen vermengden zich en maakten hun kleren nat. “Ik ben zo dom geweest, Jeroen. Ik had nooit bij je weg mogen gaan. Het spijt me zo. Het spijt me zo…”, fluisterde Dennis.

Na deze woorden worstelde Jeroen zich opeens uit Dennis’ greep. Met een van woede vertrokken gezicht ramde hij met zijn vuisten op Dennis’ borstkas. “Klootzak, waarom moest je dan toch ook gaan?! Maanden heb ik op je gewacht en toen kwam je niet. En nu ben je er opeens. Klootzak! Klootzak!” Met elk woord ramde hij met zijn vuist op Dennis in. Die onderging het allemaal gelaten. Hij wist dat hij het verdiend had. Elke klap incasseerde hij, totdat Jeroen alle emotie uit zich had geslagen en zich weer in Dennis’ armen stortte. “Sorry”, verontschuldigde hij zich. “Ik had het verdiend”, antwoordde Dennis simpel. “Ik was bezorgder geweest als je niet woedend was geweest.” Hij glimlachte en drukte een dikke kus op Jeroens wang.

Jeroen kon nu ook weer lachen en maakte zich los uit Dennis’ armen. Met twinkelende ogen keek hij hem aan. “Ik kan nog niet geloven dat je hier weer staat”, sprak hij. “Je bent toch wel echt? Of is dit weer een van die verdomde dromen?” Hij prikte Dennis in zijn zij. Die giechelde. “Je weet dat ik daar niet tegen kan.” “Je bent het echt.” Jeroen klonk opgelucht. “Kom, we gaan ergens heen waar we ongestoord kunnen praten.” Hij vatte Dennis bij de arm en nam hem mee.

Die nacht sliepen ze geen van beiden. Getweeën liepen ze eindeloos door Amsterdam. Door het Vondelpark, over de grachten, langs de Amstel en nog veel verder. Dennis vertelde al zijn avonturen. Hij vertelde zijn hele verhaal, vanaf de beslissing om te gaan tot het moment dat hij zich realiseerde dat alles wat hij nodig had hier was, in Amsterdam. Het verhaal werd emotioneler rond de ontdekking in de trui.

Al die tijd luisterde Jeroen geduldig. Toen Dennis uitgepraat was, was het zijn beurt om te vertellen. Jeroen vertelde over hoe hij het afscheid had beleefd, hoe hij gehuild had, hoe hij nachtenlang door de stad gedwaald had, hoe woedend, verdrietig, machteloos en kwaad hij zich had gevoeld. Hoe hij langzaam had geaccepteerd wat er gebeurd was. Dat Valerie weg was geweest van de gitaar en er de eerste maanden alleen maar op had zitten spelen. Hij vertelde over hoe zijn leven door was gegaan, hoe de pijn langzaam verdween en hij gewend raakte aan de situatie, maar dat in zijn dromen Dennis hem nog steeds was blijven opzoeken en afscheid was blijven nemen. “En nu ben je er weer. Het voelt zo raar”, eindigde hij.

De twee vrienden stonden stil aan de rand van de Amstel en keken elkaar in de ogen. Die van Dennis stonden vol verdriet. “Het spijt me zo Jeroen. Ik wist niet dat ik je in zo’n achtbaan van emoties achter zou laten. Ik verwachtte te veel van je. Ik kan niets anders doen dan de rest van mijn leven dit goed proberen te maken. Ik heb ons beiden, maar vooral jou, iets aangedaan dat ik nooit had mogen doen. Ik verwacht ook niet dat onze vriendschap op hetzelfde niveau door gaat als dat het was. Dat heb ik verpest. Sorry.” Tranen druppelden uit zijn ogen. “Sorry”, zei hij nog eens, zijn stem verstikt door tranen.

Jeroen sloeg zijn armen om Dennis heen. “Het is goed, joh. Je deed wat je dacht dat je moest doen. Weet je nog, hoe we elkaar altijd vertelden ‘volg je hart’? Dat is wat je hebt gedaan. Voel je daar niet schuldig over. Ik hou nog steeds van je.” Maar het hielp niets. Dennis bleef kwaad op zichzelf.

Ze waren inmiddels neergestreken op een bankje aan de rand van de Amstel en hun gesprek veranderde. Ze haalden herinneringen op van vroeger, wat ze hadden gedaan en wat voor vreemde, leuke en fantastische dingen ze hadden gedaan en meegemaakt.

Ze spraken verder, totdat er niks meer te zeggen viel en het genoeg was om stil zwijgend naast elkaar te zitten, dicht tegen elkaar aan, hand in hand, beiden opgeslokt in hun eigen gedachten. Langzaam zakte Dennis’ hoofd op Jeroens schouder. Jeroen keek even vertederd opzij en legde zijn hoofd toen tegen dat van Dennis. Zo zagen ze samen de zon Amsterdam goud kleuren voor een nieuwe dag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopelijk vond je het leuk! Review = lief. Ik ben benieuwd wat je ervan vond. Tot de volgende!
> 
> Mocht je zelf ook nog fanfictie met Dennis en Jeroen hebben, dan lees ik die graag! DM me, post het op een platform of reageer op dit verhaal. Je kunt me ook op Twitter vinden als @Enomisje en op Instagram als enomisje.


End file.
